Die dunklen Mächte Teil 1
by Hogwarts Twins 013
Summary: Der erste Teil einer dramatischen Fortsetzungsgeschichte, in der Harry und Hermine sich der bösen Seite anschließen und ihre Gefühle füreinander entdecken.


**Die dunklen Mächte – Teil 1**

Als Hermine aufsah blickte sie in ein Gesicht voller Sorge, dass ihrem besten Freund Harry gehörte.

„Wie geht es dir, Hermine?"Fragte er.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?"fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Woran sollte ich mich denn erinnern? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Dumbledores Vergessenstrank hat also gewirkt...."

„Ich verstehe nicht...., Vergessenstrank? Und wieso bin ich eigentlich auf der Krankenstation?"

„Woran erinnerst du dich denn??", erkundigte Harry sich.

„Ähh, war ich nicht eben noch zu Hause? Wir haben doch Sommerferien?"

„Du erinnerst dich also an nichts?"

„Nein, ich weiß noch nicht mal, an was ich mich deiner Meinung nach erinnern sollte!"

„Gut, komm mit in unseren Schlafsaal, aber sei leise, Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, jemand, der gerade eben aus seinem Vergessensschlaf erwacht ist, darf nicht überfordert werden, das kann gefährliche Folgen haben!"

Angekommen in Harry's Zimmer wurde Hermine sichtlich nervös.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, mir wird langsam schwindlig, und wenn Madam Pomfrey Recht hat, ist das kein Gutes Zeichen! Ich denke wir sollten umkehren."

„Nein!", antwortete Harry mit ungewohnt kalter Stimme. „Es ist wichtig, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst, die Dumbledore dir verschweigen wollte. Deshalb hat er auch einen Vergessenszauber über dich gelegt."

„Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, wovon du sprichst, aber gut! Was ist passiert?"

„Sieh selbst", antwortete Harry, denn mittlerweile waren sie vor Harry's Denkarium angekommen.

Ohne jeglichen Widerstand zu leisten tauchte Hermine ihre Gedanken in die in Vergessenheit geratene Vergangenheit......

......"Wieso hast du das getan! Wieso hast du dich der bösen Seite angeschlossen!", schrie Ron. Harry und er kämpften Seite an Seite im letzten entscheidenden Kampf gegen Voldemort, welcher kurz zuvor eine weitere hochqualifizierte Anhängerin erhalten hatte: Hermine Granger!

Hermine verkündete kalt: „Die dunklen Mächte waren schon immer mein Ziel, in Hogwarts habe ich viel gelernt, mehr als ich gelernt hätte, wenn ich von Anfang an meine böse Natur preisgegeben hätte. Der Einstieg in die dunkle Sekte „Voldemort's Todesesser"war die optimale Möglichkeit einzusteigen."

„A-Aber ich dachte, du wärst unsere Freundin, jahrelang haben wir gegen das Böse gekämpft und du hast uns stets unterstützt!" Rons Stimme zitterte vor Enttäuschung.

„Ron, lass es! Es hat keinen Sinn!"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe und deine Unterstützung nicht, Harry, du elender Angeber. All die Jahre hast du mit deinem Überlehen und dieser hässlichen Narbe geprahlt. Deine Eltern sind zu Recht gestorben, sie standen immer auf der falschen Seite! Du natürlich auch. Doch am schlimmsten von allen warst immer du, Ron. Deine Eltern, deine Geschwister, du, alle durch und durch gut. Du hast es nicht verdient weiter zu leben!"

Mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht verhängte Hermine einen furchtbaren Fluch über Ron. Rund um in herum entfachte ein Feuer und die Flammen stiegen bis zu seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an. Schließlich schnitt ihm das gewaltige Feuer den Atem ab und sein Schreien verklang, nur das Echo hallte noch einen Moment lang nach. Harry, den Hermine mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt hatte konnte nichts dagegen tun, sondern musste zusehen wie sein bester Freund von den Flammen verschlungen wurde und elendig verbrannte. Er schloss die Augen, um diesen grauenvollen Anblick, nicht ertragen zu müssen.

Einzig der Geruch von seinem verbrannten Fleisch und Haar stieg Harry in die Nase.

Der Brandgeruch verursachte starken Brechreiz und die immer stärker werdende Übelkeit war fast nicht auszuhalten. Plötzlich verspürte Harry eine Woge von Glücksgefühl, warum auch immer, er konnte seine Arme und Beine wieder bewegen. Grund für diesen Gegenzauber, war Remus Lupin, wie Harry erstaunt feststellte, als er sich umsah.

Damit hatten Voldemort und seine Anhänger nicht gerechnet. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und begann, einen komplizierten Zauberspruch vor sich her zu murmeln. Kaum hatte er die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, zuckte Voldemort zusammen, ein unmenschlicher Schrei drang aus seiner Kehle und war noch zu hören als Voldemort leblos zu Boden sank. Sein Oberkörper fiel in sich zusammen und blaue Flammen fraßen ihn von innen auf.

Das einzige, was von ihm übrig blieb war ein kleiner, schwarzer Stein, Unmerklich hob Harry ihn auf, als sich die Todesser zurückzogen. Kaum hatte er den Stein berührt, wurde im plötzlich schwarz vor Augen, er sah sein Leben wie einen Film vor im ablaufen, bis zu diesem jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Harry fühlte, dass es nun zu Ende mit ihm, doch plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass der Film seines Lebens noch keineswegs zu Ende war. Er sah seine Zukunft.

Er sah, wie Voldemorts Wissen, seine Kräfte auf ihn übergingen, er sah auch sich und Hermine vor dem Traualtar, später sah er wie sie gemeinsam die dunklen Mächte unter sich versammelten und das Böse immer weiter in die Welt hinaustrugen.

Als die Vision zu Ende, hatte Harry verstanden, dass es sein Schicksal war, das Böse zu regieren.

„Harry, was machst du da!", fragte Hermine mit verwirrt.

„I-ich weiß es selbst nicht genau", antwortete Harry, dann erzählte er ihr von seiner Vision.

„Du hast Unsere Hochzeit gesehen, Harry?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog sie ihn an sich schloss ihre Arme um ihn und die beiden versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

**FORTSETZUNG FOLGT!**

(Die Fortsetzung gibt's in ein paar Wochen!)


End file.
